ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Creature (KOAK)
Plot Part 1: Awaken Clifton, Tomas, James, and I were all looking at the mysterious egg. I kept staring at the eye, wondering why the Roman Gods would send this …. Thing. “Why is that eye….. Looking at me?” James said. The Eye then moved over to Clifton, who backed away. I had a strange feeling that I had some…..connection with the Creature. Suddenly, my right arm burned and my head ached. “ Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” James had the same feeling, and the two of us fell down. “MY ARM….MY…. IT’S BURNING AGAIN! AHHHHHHH!” I screamed. “STOP THE PAIN…..” James added. “George…James…” Clifton started. “What’s going on? Why are you in pain?” Tomas finished. Suddenly, my vision disappeared and images of the egg exploding, a green tentacle sending Clifton to a tree, the camp on fire, and the blood of one of my friends. Suddenly, my vision returned just as another earthquake happened. The Egg shook, and I could see Cracks forming. The Eye shook, and then I thought for a quick second, I sensed whatever was in the egg was happy. “GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!!” I shouted with all of my strength as the right arm stopped burning. Suddenly, the egg exploded, sending green goo across the mountain and forest. Some of it hit me. It was slimy and disgusting. In place of the egg was a strange creature. It was green, darker in some places. I saw red teeth in the front of it, where its mouth was. It made me ache. I almost vomited from the sight of it. Suddenly, it grew a green tentacle and it Clifton. Clifton was flung into the air, crashing his back into the tree. “Clifton….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Tomas grabbed his sword and charged at the creature. The Creature jumped behind him, and then forced him to the ground. James and I stood up, and realized, that the biggest battle yet was about to begin. We charged at the creature, however, it tackled us, forcing us to the ground. James threw his sword at the creature, but its gel-like body absorbed it. “What??? How is that possible?” The Creature ran past us, and started heading towards….. “The Camp. It’s going to attack the Camp. “ We started running after it, going as fast as we could. We heard screams of terror by the time we were a half-mile away from camp. I looked up and saw smoke. “No…” As we arrived at the camp, I couldn’t believe my eyes. The place was burning. Barracks were on fire, swords everywhere. The Sign that said Camp Bellator ROMAE had a giant hole in it, with a little fire on it. We ran inside the camp. There, everyone was trying to fight the thing. Philo and Milo were using spears and poking it, but soon the creature made a tentacle and grabbed the spears, before stabbing them into the heads. I looked across the camp, and saw a body. It was Cyrus’s Body. He was dead. Now look, I never wanted him to die like that. It looked like he had been scared to death. How the creature did it, I’ll never know. I then saw General Will protecting 2 of our younger soldiers. James got a new sword, and the 4 of us charged at the creature, ready for the battle of 20 lifetimes. Part 2: The Battle at Camp "You shall pay for what you have done accursed beast!" I lunged with my sword at the beast pushing it backwards then the creature retreated a few steps backwards giving me more ground to advance. I charged with my sword at the beast again and one of the other soldiers, Odio came to my side also charging at the beast. He looked at me grinning but then when he was distracted the beast threw his tentacle the young solider strangling him. I watched in horror as Odio struggled for his life but then he closed his eyes and his face turned lifeless. I closed my eyes and turned my face to the ground. Why, I thought to myself. Why did he have to die? I felt guilty for his death like I killed him. I just couldn't bear the thought. I didn't know him much but the guy was killed and I was guilty. I suddenly heard a voice behind me. George, DUCK!" James shouted behind me. I ducked in the last second before the creature's tentacle reached me strangling me as well. I then jumped up slicing the tentacle but suddenly the beast absorbed the sword and reached for me. Suddenly one thought filled my mind, I must obey the Diagon. This might sound crazy but it seemed like a normal everyday thought to me. I raised my hands and said: "I Obey the Diagon" I picked up a sword and went towards James. "George, what are you doing? Stop!" But I kept going walking towards him like a zombie. He held his sword high facing me. "Don't make me use this George. Stop this nonsense" That made me think straight for a second. What was I doing then when I tried to use all my brain power to comprehend the situation suddenly I felt my brain grow smaller by the second like it was eaten by something. "George snap out of it! Whatever curse the beast had put upon you, fight it!" "How is this a curse?" I raised my sword and then I made a sudden jump and I turned around slicing at the creature who roared with rage releasing my brain from its grasp. The image of James flickered in my mind when I was controlled. I was a solider of Rome and no true solider of Rome would ever turn on his fellow solider. While James, Tomas and Clifton who just came helped me heal because I was hit pretty bad, a group of 5 more soldiers charged at the beast but the beast threw all of its tentacles out capturing all 5 of them and turn them against their own. They ran for a group of 3 more soldiers attacking them. I jumped up. "George, no! You must recover!" Clifton told me. "No! It’s my fault Odio died; I'm not going to let anymore good people fall in battle. I'm going to take down the beast." "Then we're going with you !" We charged at the beast without swords facing it. "For Camp Bellator ROMAE!!!" We shouted as we charged towards the beast. Tomas reached it first and he attempted to cut out a tentacle but the sword once again disappeared and James flew backwards with a hit. Then when Clifton's sword reached the beast's other tentacle the beast absorbed his sword as well hitting him hard but luckily when the beast's concentration was off the 5 soldiers who were captured by his mind controlling curse got back to their senses and run over to aid us. But then I noticed that the 3 soldiers they attacked were dead. When me and James got to the beast time suddenly froze, all except James, me and the beast. Both of our right arms suddenly burned in pain. Then suddenly the beast spoke: "Enough with the Foolishness Boys. You aren't soldiers so stop acting and complete your destiny. Join me!" The voice seemed.... familiar. It was tempting but I was controlled by curses enough to realize that I should snap out of it. I raised my sword and time returned to normal. My arm stopped burning in pain right after. "What was that?" James asked. I didn't know so I decided not to answer. The beast attacked us back again. I was hurt, so were all my friends the creature went for us when suddenly the soldiers who previously were captured by it and then released by us attacked the beast again, this time the beast showed no mercy destroying all 5 of them. I then realized that almost the entire camp died. Only me and my friends plus General Will and the soldiers he was fighting. I couldn't bear the thought about all the soldiers who fell in battle. Clearly we had no chance against the beast. The beast went for General Will and the soldiers he was protecting. One thought filled my mind. I must protect all of the soldiers that are left. I jumped up suddenly from my half dead status and ran for the others. They were shaking from fear as the beast walked towards them. Will stood beside me preparing for a fight. "I feel like when I fought side by side with your father. Let’s do this" Will told me. The beast attacked and I defended with my sword as Will dodged quickly going around the beast and stabbing the beast in its back. It roared with pain giving me the opportunity to smack a final blow. The beast seemed to die but then its eyes suddenly glowed like when it spoke to me and it suddenly returned to life smacking me and General Will to where my friends were. General Will hit really hard on his right leg, and heard a crunch. He cried out, and James took him towards the ruins of my old barrack. The Creature went for the other soldiers. I watched in horror as the camp went from 17 people to 4. I promised myself I wouldn't let any of my friends fall. Part 3: One Shall Fall I was struggling to get up; all of the pain and injuries I had received was keeping me close to death. The Creature was standing a few feet away from me, actually looking at my fallen body. It looked around, and it saw it. Cyrus’s sword, which now was the creature’s. It flung it at me, and I knew I wouldn’t get up in time and survive. In a spilt moment second, Tomas ran towards me. “George…. NOOOOO!” He ran right in front of me, where suddenly…. The blade struck his heart. “ No…no…NOOO! TOMAS! NO….” I watched him fall down as time seemed to slow down. His body grew cold, the light in his eyes started to fade, and I let out a tear. “TOMAS….THAT WAS MY BROTHER!” Clifton shouted as he arrived at the scene. He charged at it. The Creature dodged, then with the strength of a true solider, Clifton got up and raised his sword. The Blade went thru the chest of the beast, cutting it into half. Its green blood went across the entire camp. One last roar came from the creature, before it fell down, dead. Clifton dropped his sword and ran towards Tomas. I was able to get up, and look at Tomas. “Tomas… its…it’s alright…” “Yeah…it is. “ Clifton replied. James then arrived at the section of the camp with a very injured General Will. “JAMES…. Find something, herbs, wool, ANYTHING!” James left the scene, and went looking across camp and the forest. “No George…. It’s…. Over. “He said, with a pure look of depression in his face. “But …. But…” “I can feel my soul….leaving….this……earth. “ Tomas admitted. “Tomas…. James is looking for herbs and wool…we’ll….” Clifton replied. “Brother…. I’m dying. I gave my life to save my friend. “ “Please…Tomas…Please!” I shouted. Tears were rolling out like crazy right now. I knew that I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t help myself. “Agedum frater Clifton filius Leonus et tibi et Georgius Jacobus. Ut bonum fortuna ad vos omnes.” Which that meant, “Good Luck to you brother, Clifton, the Son of Leonus, and to you James and George. May Good Fortune come to you all. “ And with that, Tomas died. James came back a while later only to find he was dead. James helped Will, who now had a broken leg. The Rest of us cried. Later that night, we took the beast’s body and burned it. We buried Tomas at the exact spot where he died, and put a tombstone there. By Sundown, we walked over to Will. James had carved him a cane to walk with, now that he needed it. “So what now?” Clifton asked. “We leave…. And you become soldiers. “ “But the camp is destroyed…” I started. “Doesn’t mean you can’t be soldiers. You can and you will. You will be my last students. I will train you until I either die or you join the army. Don’t expect to go easy on you. “ I smiled, looked at the others, and asked, “When do we start? “ Will smiled at that, and the four of us walked out of Camp Bellator ROMAE for the last time, saying goodbye to a friend, and welcoming our future. To Be Continued in SEASON 2 of KOAK. Characters Main Characters *George ( Story Teller ) *James *Tomas ( Alive and now Deceased ) *Clifton *General Will *Richard the III (Mentioned ) *( Alot of other characters I won't mention ) Villians *Cyrus (Deceased) * The Creature * A Strange Voice Trivia *The Creators and Co-writers of the show confrim that the Creature was indeed a Lucubra. *The Creators and Co-writers confrim that Tomas is dead and will not be in any more episodes UNLESS there is flashbacks or memories. *This episode was released the same day the KOTS Season 1 Finale was released. Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Season Finales Category:User:Sci100 Category:Episodes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Supernatural